1. Field
The present invention relates to a furniture hinge, and in particular relates to a damper device for furniture hinge.
2. Description of the Related Art
On Dec. 21, 2011, Chinese patent (patent number: CN102287103A) disclosed a furniture hinge structure, comprising a hinge cup seat provided on the furniture door body, a base connected with the main body of furniture and its damper, a damper is provided on the base plate of the base, a connecting flank corresponding to the damper is provided on the base plate, the damper is provided on connecting ring, a positioning part is provided on the connecting wing, a sleeve in sliding fit with the damper is provided on the damper, a position fixing part is provided on the sleeve corresponding to the positioning part, or a positioning fixing part is provided on the damper corresponding to the positioning part. Connecting flanks are additionally provided on the base of this structure and are connected with the damper or its sleeve through connecting wing, so that the external force generated when the door is closed can directly act on the base plate and main body of furniture through the damper, and the furniture is evenly stressed and become even durable. Furthermore, the connecting flanks and the base plate on base are fixed through riveting, fastening, welding or integrated, the manufacturing process is effectively simplified and the manufacturing cost can be reduced; However, the connecting flanks of this structure have big volume and consume major material, leading to high manufacturing cost; In addition, the damper is exposed and vulnerable, and the appearance is affected. Therefore, it is necessary to make further improvement.